


Pinky Swear with a Kiss

by chanyeolsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Kids!ChanBaek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolsus/pseuds/chanyeolsus
Summary: Baekhyun was always the cheerful and persistent kid, who, at that moment, struggled to make Chanyeol play with him. With that, he would do anything to get the latter play with him and become friends with him.





	Pinky Swear with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1236290/pinky-swear-with-a-kiss-fluff-baekyeol-chanbaek-kidsau-exochanbaek-exochanbaekfluff-kidschanbaek). crossposting it here on ao3.

Baekhyun was already leaning by the principal's office door the moment he knew that there was a new kid in school. He liked to view everyone new as his potential friends. Of course, this was more exciting. The new kid wasn't only a new schoolmate, but a new classmate for Baekhyun. His teacher announced yesterday that the boy would be starting to go to school today. Baekhyun waited patiently by the playground earlier that morning to see if the new kid was already there, but was disappointed when he didn't see him.

 

"I'll lead you to your classroom, would that be okay?" Baekhyun overheard the principal say.  _This is it!_  he thought. He already had his fists clenched and his lips curled into a wide smile. He was feeling giddy and excited,  _too excited_ , to meet the new boy.

The moment the door opened, Baekhyun straightened himself up and grinned. "Hi!" he greeted. The new boy was startled, stumbling upon his feet, almost falling to the floor. Fortunately, the principal was holding his hand tightly enough not to let him embarrass himself like that.

"Oh, Baekhyun," the principal greeted as she smiled. "How lovely to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Miss Jung. I just wanted to see my new friend!"

"Oh, is he already your friend?"

"No, not yet, Miss Jung! But he will be!" Baekhyun exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. He was undoubtedly the most enthusiastic one to ever make friends with someone new.

"Alrighty, then. Would you mind if I ask you to show him around? He is your classmate, after all."

"Sure thing, Miss Jung!"  
  


The six-year-old boy then grabbed a hold of the new boy's hand, tugging him as he skipped down the hallways.  
  


"So, what's your name? I'm Baekhyun, by the way." Baekhyun offered his small hand out, fingers spread out cutely.

"I-I'm Chanyeol..." the new kid replied softly, taking Baekhyun's hand hesitantly. Chanyeol was never the type to be so outspoken in a new environment, much less with a new person. He often wanted himself to adjust slowly, taking his sweet time easing himself with people and places he knew he was comfortable with. He liked people who were calm and collected, and who have very soft voices. And he knew Baekhyun wasn't one of those people. Was he really going to be friends with him?

"Where do you want to go? Are you hungry? I think I still have some cookies in my lunch box. Do you want to play?"

Chanyeol, who was staring down at his shoes, shook his head. "I'd like to be alone, please." His lips quivered at the last word. He was so close to bursting out into tears, but that would make a bad impression, wouldn't it? He wouldn't want Baekhyun to tease him like what his classmates did at his previous school.

"Nonsense! I wouldn't want someone like you being all alone!" Baekhyun once again grabbed the new boy's hand, taking him to the playground. "Here, you can do all sorts of things!"

Chanyeol looked at him questioningly, unable to understand what Baekhyun meant by 'all sorts of things'. Another thing that he wasn't used to doing was playing outdoor games. He usually spent his time in the library reading story books.

"Don't you play?" Baekhyun asked.

"Um... no?"

Baekhyun gasped, mouth opened wide with a small hand covering it. "Really?"

Chanyeol shyly nodded. "Yes..."

"Then... this will be your first time?"

Chanyeol nodded once more.

"Then, let's play!"  
  


Baekhyun had Chanyeol drop all of his things underneath the tree by the swing set. He assured him that all his things would be safe and nothing would be lost. Chanyeol was still hesitant at first, but agreed to it later on.  
  


Baekhyun led him to the monkey bars. "Can you climb up?"

"Climb up? This thing?" Chanyeol pointed upwards, then turned to look at Baekhyun.  _Is he serious?_

"Yep."

"No way."

"It's pretty easy. I'll show you." Baekhyun demonstrated how to climb up the monkey bars, holding on to the consequent bars with alternate hands. "Just like this, and then you jump off," he said, jumping off.

"But it's too high..."

Baekhyun tapped his chin and looked for something else that Chanyeol might enjoy. Something simple. "How about the swing set?"

"Yes, I like swings."  
  


But before they could even reach the swing set (which was at the other end of the playground), some other kids had already gotten there before they could. Baekhyun jutted out his lower lip, forming a pout. _I was supposed to make Chanyeol play along on the swing set but they had already gotten there first. What luck!_  
  


Chanyeol, noticing the upset look on Baekhyun's face, held on to his hand. He wasn't sure how to make Baekhyun feel better, so he thought that maybe he would feel better if he held his hand. That was what his mother did to him whenever he was upset. "It's okay, we'll have other days to play."

"But we were supposed to play today..." Baekhyun replied with a sad tone. He let go of Chanyeol's hand and sat down on the grass, hugging his knees. "This is no fun."

Chanyeol sat on the grass, too, making an indian seat. He leaned closer to Baekhyun's face, only to find small tears streaming down his cheeks. He immediately got his hankie inside his pocket and began wiping the boy's tears. "Please don't cry."

"B-But we didn't get to have fun..." Baekhyun cried, hot tears still coming out of his eyes.

"We'll play tomorrow."

"Promise?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Promise."

Baekhyun held out his pinky. "Pinky swear."

Chanyeol's eyebrows met. "What's that?"

"You hold out your smallest finger—that's your pinky—and it goes like this," Baekhyun instructed, clasping his own pinky with the other boy, sealing it with a touch of their thumbs.  
  


Chanyeol, staring at their hands in awe, smiled unconsciously. Little did he know that Baekhyun was staring at him, smiling too.

 

- ✿

 

"Do you take the bus home like the others?" Chanyeol asked him, picking up his bag from under the tree. He had gotten a little comfortable with Baekhyun now that he had spent some time with him. The boy was harmless, he thought. He was also nice and he made him feel like he belonged.

"Nope," Baekhyun replied, popping the 'p' sound. "My mommy usually comes and picks me up, but today she has work so I have to ride my bicycle home. My house is just over there." He pointed using his lips, as if his house was seen. He lived a few blocks from school, so it was easy for him to ride his bicycle home.

"Oh," was Chanyeol's only reply.

"How about you?" Baekhyun asked in return, setting up his bicycle.

"Well, my mommy's going to pick me up."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Baekhyun said as he drove his bicycle out.

"Bye..." Chanyeol whispered, barely waving a hand.  
  


It was already 6 PM and Chanyeol was still waiting outside school. He looked sideways, both the left and the right, to see if there was any sign of his mommy's car, but there wasn't. _Mommy must have forgotten... again._  Sighing, Chanyeol started walking home with slightly slump shoulders. His mother would oftentimes forget to pick him up from school, but he knew his mother must have been busy with work. And now would be another time for him to cry in his room about it.

Hanging on to his backpack straps, he waited patiently to cross. The stoplight timer was blinking, and a lot of fast cars ran speedily down the busy road.  _30\. 29. 28. 27. 26._  If he only had his bicycle with him, he would have gone home too. He would have also ridden with Baekhyun. But he thought maybe their houses were of different ways, so he shrugged the idea off.  
  


"I think it's okay to cross now..." Chanyeol stepped down from the sidewalk to the pedestrian lane, quickly making his way to the other side with his small feet and not-quite-short legs. He huffed once when he reached the other side, his heart thumping against his chest. Chanyeol wasn't used to crossing the road alone; his mother wouldn't let him. But this moment was an exception.  
  


Walking down the street, Chanyeol carefully made his way home. There were lots of stalls selling street food, and of course, there were lots of customers buying. He had to step aside to cross because some were really crowded, which made him feel uneasy. He was tired, sad, sleepy, and feeling a little grumpy. He didn't have the time to squeeze himself into the crowd.  
  


"One barbecue, please!" Chanyeol heard one say. He swore that voice sounded familiar to him, but he didn't bother to look. He wanted to go home.  
  


He continued walking down the sidewalk with his head down after seeing that there wasn't any sign of his mommy. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from crying, knowing how much of a crybaby he was when tears already flowing down his cheeks.  
  


"Chanyeol? Is that you?"  
  


Chanyeol turned around to look at the boy calling his name and there Baekhyun was, wearing baby blue-colored shorts, sneakers, and a white shirt. He was riding his bicycle and was eating barbecue.  _So it was Baekhyun_ , Chanyeol thought.  
  


"What are you doing here?" Baekhyun looked at him from head to toe, realizing that the boy had just come from school. "Didn't your mommy come and pick you up?" It wasn't intended to offend Chanyeol, but somehow it did. Chanyeol started crying and Baekhyun immediately got off of his bicycle and went near Chanyeol to pat his back. "I'm sorry, I was just asking!" he exclaimed, biting the last piece of beef off of the barbecue stick.

"I-I want to go home..." Chanyeol squeaked, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Baekhyun hugged him and patted his back. "Ride on my bike. I'll take you home." Baekhyun picked up his bicycle and sat on it, patting the seat behind him for Chanyeol to sit on.

Without uttering another word, Chanyeol sat behind him, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist. Chanyeol directed him to where his house was, and surprisingly they lived in the same neighborhood. Chanyeol's house was only two houses away from Baekhyun's.

"We're here," Baekhyun said as he dropped him off. "It looks like your mommy is not home yet. Do you wanna stay at my house first?"

Chanyeol sniffed and looked up at him. "W-Will that be okay?"

"Of course! I have lots of candy that I can share with you."

Chanyeol made a face. "Mommy told me not to each too much candy, my teeth would get broken."

"Hmm, how about cookies? I baked them!"

"Do you have milk, too?"

"Of course I do! Come on!"  
  


Chanyeol found Baekhyun's house really comfortable: a fireplace by the living room, soft music playing, a carpeted floor, a big flat-screen TV, the scent of flowers, and many, many toys to play with.  
  


"Mommy, is it okay if Chanyeol stays here for a while? His mommy isn't home yet," Baekhyun said from the living room, removing his shoes. "Chanyeol is my new classmate I've been telling you about."

Baekhyun's mom emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "That will be fine, sweetie." She looked over at Chanyeol and gave him a sweet smile. "Nice to meet you, Chanyeol."

With wide, anxious eyes, Chanyeol bowed politely.

"Baekhyun, go turn on the TV so Chanyeol can watch. I'm preparing dinner, and Chanyeol can join in."

"Okay, mommy."  
  


 As soon as he turned the TV on, he sat next to Chanyeol. They watched and played for a few minutes before Chanyeol's mom came over to pick him up. Apparently, Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's moms have already known each other. Baekhyun's mom gave her a ring to let her know that Chanyeol was with them.  
  


"Thank you so much for taking care of my son, especially you little boy," Chanyeol's mom said, ruffling Baekhyun's hair.

"Anytime. The boys can play here whenever they like," Baekhyun's mom replied.

"Likewise. We'll be going, thank you again and good night. Chanyeol, say good bye to Baekhyun." 

"Bye, Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol said, waving his hand at the other.

Baekhyun smiled and waved. "See you tomorrow, Chanyeol!"

 

- ✿

 

The days have passed and Chanyeol and Baekhyun became the best of friends. They were inseparable; from buddy dates in class to nappy times. They would always be together.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol called out to his friend who was busy plucking petals from a daisy.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun hummed, not bothering to look at him.

"Would we still be friends when we reach high school?"

That question now had Baekhyun's attention. "Of course we will!"

"Well, you know... I just thought... What if we went to different schools and never saw each other again?"

"We live in the same neighborhood, silly!" Baekhyun laughed.

"It would still feel different, though. I don't know how I would survive without seeing you in school."

"Park Chanyeol. Listen to me." Chanyeol blinked and looked at Baekhyun in the eyes, a sign that he was all ears. "As long as you have me, I have you. We're friends. No one can separate us."

"Promise?"

Baekhyun shook his head, but before Chanyeol could even make a sad face, Baekhyun held his pinky up. "I pinky swear."

Chanyeol smiled and clasped his pinky around Baekhyun's, but instead of sealing it with their thumbs, Chanyeol leaned in and kissed the other boy;s right cheek. "I pinky swear with a kiss."


End file.
